


Not Right

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawnverse, Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty Dawnverse drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right

Buffy’s getting special sandwiches and stuff, just because she’s had the stupid flu. And Dawn’s stuck eating vegetables – it’s so unfair.  
She slams her bedroom door and writes scathing diary entries about how much Buffy sucks, and how she doesn’t even _like_ peanut-butter and jelly anyway, and how much better it would be if she was an only child.

A few weeks later, she sits huddled on the staircase, as Mom tells Buffy not to bother coming back home again, ever. Dawn hugs her knees and whispers, “I didn’t mean it, Mom, not really,” but by then it’s too late.


End file.
